


【正帝】开幕前夕

by Michyan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michyan/pseuds/Michyan
Summary: *原著第一卷/十三卷时间线  捏造注意
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 3





	【正帝】开幕前夕

——事情最后到底是怎么变成这个样子的？  
  
每当龙之峰想起这个问题的时候，各色各样的回忆便如同透明的玻璃碎片那样争先恐后地涌向他。脑中嗡嗡作响，心脏被刮得生疼。他在锋利的碎片中摸索，满手鲜血，却找不到答案。  
  
  
  


  
  
“打扰了……”  
  
初次拜访的少年仿佛怕惊扰了什么一般低声说着，踏进了友人的房屋。他抬起头，不算宽敞却干净整洁、颇有人情味的屋子进入他的视野。  
  
这是纪田正臣的公寓——今天是帝人初来池袋的第一天，纪田带着他在城市里简单地逛了一圈后，考虑到帝人因为还没有搬家而暂时没有住处，便将他领到了自己的家中，让他借宿一晚。至于搬家的事，明天他会帮帝人的。  
  
帝人按照正臣的指示换好了拖鞋，仔细地打量起正臣的公寓来，眼底充满了好奇。正臣看到他的反应不禁笑了笑，随后便尽职尽责地充当起自家导游解说起来：  
  
“这是客厅——沙发有些旧，不过被纪田大人我好好打理过，所以有没有觉得它看上去其实很新甚至还很wonderful！”  
  
“那个是羽岛幽平的电影海报，是我之前交往过的one of girls送给我的～啊，卧室里也有一张！”  
  
“那边是厨房啦，我平常不怎么用……卧室在这边！那边是卫生间，嘛当然平常也有在好好扮演淋浴室的身份！”  
  
“没有台式，我是用的便携式笔电。那个电视机屏幕虽然小但其实可以打游戏喔，是不是感觉吓了一跳？啊，虽说你这家伙好像打游戏也不怎么样来着。不过没关系，下次有机会带你去电玩城好好练级，纪田大人我可是收徒无数！”  
  
“那个是电击文库之前出的轻小说、还有jump的漫画，其中有一些是游马崎先生他们送给我的。……等等，我突然想起，别碰！帝人！！别碰最底下那个抽屉！！里面有不得了的东西！！！”  
  
狩泽小姐之前塞给自己的十八禁同人志差点被根正苗红纯洁好少年发现，好在自己这个从小到大都十分乖巧的幼驯染很听自己的话，在新世界的大门面前悬崖勒马，躲过一劫。纪田正臣默默松了口气，很快扬起笑脸，问道：  
“怎么样，参观完纪田house的感觉？”  
  
帝人不假思索地开口：“正臣看上去像个不良的混混，但其实屋子意外地干净整洁啊。吓了一跳。”  
  
“喂！！不准你这样干净利落地吐槽我啊！！好歹也假装思考一下再说吧你这家伙？！”  
  
“根号三分。”  
  
“已经从评分变成直接让我闭嘴的意思了吗？！”  
  
然而，吐槽归吐槽，纪田正臣还是发现，帝人其实非常喜欢自己的这间屋子。他的视线里总带着一种忐忑又珍惜的感觉，正臣能理解他，对于一个从小到大都没有去过大城市的少年来说，池袋哪怕一座最简单的小小的公寓也是新奇的。他自己的屋子，住久了，没什么感觉，熟悉的街道也没什么感觉；但是对帝人来说，这一切都是陌生的。西口公园也好，淳久堂也好，sunshine 60大道也好，恐怕连那再普通不过的夜晚的人群，在帝人眼中也如圣行者一般。  
  
正臣决心好好陪他，所以在帝人发出疑问的时候，他便立刻耐心地细细解答——当然，期间夹杂着纪田式冷笑话。帝人很快在友人润物细无声的关怀中安下心来，逐渐丢掉了初进门时的拘谨，话也变得多了起来。  
  
他们聊了很久的天，不经意地一看表，才发现不知不觉间已经十点了。纪田自己晚睡倒没关系，但考虑到帝人之前的作息，他还是决定铺完床洗漱完毕就赶紧睡觉，免得他不适应。  
  
于是他单方面切断了娱乐性的闲聊：“时间不早啦，我去铺床。帝人你先去洗澡吧，睡衣穿我的就行。”  
  
指明了热水开关和洗发露、沐浴液的位置并将自己的一套睡衣借给帝人之后，纪田转身去柜子里翻找被子和床单。帝人从淋浴室出来的时候，看到正臣蹲在柜子边，神色有些苦恼。  
  
“啊，那个，帝人……”正臣见他出来了，有些抱歉地说道，“我好像只有一床被子，之前用脏的被子被我拿到干洗店了。”  
  
“……”帝人忍不住吐槽，“普通来讲，一般人家里都会有至少两床被子吧？”  
  
“抱歉抱歉。我是一个人住嘛，而且在你之前还从来没有别人在我这里过夜。”纪田双手合十，十分诚恳地低头歉意道，“所以对不起，今晚你只能和我睡了！明天我一定把被子拿回来的！”  
  
“就算你明天拿回来我也不会在你家住了，毕竟明天我就搬家了啊。”帝人幽幽吐槽，但很快不甚介意地说道，“不过一起睡是没问题啦。而且好像除了一起睡也没有什么别的办法。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
“没关系啦。”帝人温柔地轻轻笑起来，“我真的不介意，又不是没睡过，小时候我和正臣分明经常睡一张床吧？”  
  
这倒是真的。他们从很小的时候就认识了，从认识到现在关系就一直很好。钻同一个被窝这种幼驯染之间皆都发生过的事，他们当然也不例外。  
  
“你还真是温柔……”果然是个好人，正臣在心里想，又突然像想起什么一样说道，“啊，不过咱们今晚睡一张床的事千万不能告诉狩泽小姐，这件事是红色级别。”  
  
“诶？”竟然是红色级别？！感到十分不解的帝人忍不住追问道：“为什么？”  
  
看着他那充满求知欲的澄澈的大眼睛，纪田正臣欲言又止止言又欲，最后只是叹息一般地说了一声：“你这家伙还真的是什么都不懂耶。”  
  
“？懂什么？”  
  
“没什么。快睡觉吧，时间已经不早了，就连纪田大人我都开始感觉到困了哦？”正臣一边转移着话题，一边配合地打了个哈欠。帝人不愿意打扰友人休息，自然放弃了追问这件事，陪同他一起睡下了。  
  
相互道过晚安后便熄灯。帝人面朝着天花板，正臣朝着帝人。然而，正臣心中却隐隐约约地觉得不该这样，于是翻了个身背对着他；岂料正臣刚一翻身，帝人也翻了个身，面朝着他睡的方向来。  
  
好像有存在感极强的视线在背后。如芒在背，很是不舒坦，正臣心里纠结了下，还是又翻了回来。现在他们面对面了。正臣感觉帝人在看着自己，而他却不知为何不敢睁开眼睛。  
  
龙之峰帝人想让兴奋的自己冷静下来。这一天他接收的东西实在太多，新奇感像不安分地蠕动着的小虫子一般吞噬着他的睡眠。兴奋。睡不着。他注视着正臣那张有点陌生却又十分熟悉的睡脸，发现正臣的睡颜依旧和小时候一样乖巧好看。他小时候每次和正臣睡一张床的时候，总喜欢这样悄悄看他一会儿，然后再沉入睡眠。他脑中突然又闪过那辆黑色的机车。比夜晚还要漆黑的、奇异的、仿佛没有脑袋的都市传说——从他的身边一掠而过，带着初春微冷的夜风和仿若动物一般异常的嘶鸣，朝着不知位于马路何处的尽头奔远了。

他叫什么名字，究竟是谁，头盔下是怎样一副面孔，干着怎样的工作、有着怎样的为人呢。帝人控制住自己不要去想，但是基于好奇和无知的没有根据的臆测几乎吞没了他。他想知道，想去了解，他想了解那个都市传说，了解现在的正臣，了解Dollars，了解池袋究竟是什么样子。他想……

“帝人。”

正臣突然幽幽地开口唤他的名字，帝人回过神来，发现纪田正睁眼平静地看着自己，“你明天还要早起搬家……可不要兴奋得睡不着觉啊。”

“……”帝人一时间不知道该如何回复。

“睡不着吗？”见他不回答，正臣有些担心地问道。在得到帝人的肯定之后，他朝他伸出一只手，低声说道，“睡不着的话，就像小时候那样握住我的手吧。不要去想都市传说了。那只是个传说而已，没有人知道真相，帝人也不会有机会认识他的。”

低沉的嗓音似乎给了帝人一丝睡意。他怔怔地看着正臣朝自己伸出的那只手。

听到正臣的这番话，自己的心情究竟是怎样的呢。安心？感动？失落？不甘？……愤怒？

他迟疑了一下，伸手握住了那只手。

有源源不断的热度传来。正臣轻轻握了握他的手。四周一片安静，睡意很快袭来了。

他从记忆的角落里找出这副画面。这幅安宁美好的画面很珍贵，很重要，但不知为何，却被他遗忘了很久。蒙尘的相册里老旧发黄的身影和现实渐渐重叠，他们都还活着，有些东西却明显的和从前不一样了。龙之峰帝人恍恍惚惚地看着面前那个崩溃哭喊的纪田正臣。纪田正臣，纪田正臣，他就是因为这个人才做出了这一切——从故事开幕时起，他所做的就全是因为他——可是直到落幕他才发现，不知不觉间，这个人已经被他遗弃很久了。

正臣在哭，被自己开了一枪的正臣，趴在地上，流着鲜血，正在哭泣着冲自己大喊。“我一定……就算……折原临也……不放过……绝对……”他的听觉在濒死的战栗中几近丧失，帝人很努力地去辨认，只听清了这些词语。他们之间仿佛隔着一层真空，除了对方痛苦的表情，什么也传达不到。正臣那撕心裂肺、仿佛能划破夜空的哭喊，只是很短暂地在他耳边模糊地响起，随后便消失了踪迹，一如海燕的影子。

不是的，龙之峰帝人绝望地想，不是他。不是临也先生的错，该不得好死的人是我，而不是他。不是临也。也不是塞尔提。正臣，你为什么就不明白呢。我所做的一切都是因为你。我是因为你才来到这里的。

来到池袋。

——事情最后到底是怎么变成这个样子的？  
  
各色各样的回忆便如同透明的玻璃碎片那样争先恐后地涌向他，脑中嗡嗡作响，心脏被刮得生疼。他在锋利的碎片中摸索，满身伤痕，却找不到答案。

“帝人——”

最后在耳边响起的声音异常清楚，是纪田正臣带着哭腔呼喊他的名字。那样悲痛欲绝、那样卑微、那样清楚，他几乎就要被打动了。

对不起，正臣——

对不起——

他扣动了扳机。

名为龙之峰帝人的少年的意识，陷入一片无尽的黑暗之中。

—Fin—


End file.
